heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas
| starring = Joe Alaskey | music = Gordon Goodwin | cinematography = | editing = Rob Desales | studio = Warner Bros. Animation Toon City Animation | distributor = Warner Home Video | released = | runtime = 45 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas is a 2006 animated Direct-to-video Comedy film starring the Looney Tunes and directed by Charles Visser and produced by Warner Bros. Animation. The movie is a spoof of the popular Charles Dickens]] tale, A Christmas Carol. Plot As the movie's title implies, Daffy Duck stars in an Ebenezer Scrooge-like role in the Looney Tunes retelling of this classic tale. In the beginning of the movie, Bugs Bunny (in a Fred-like role) pops up out of his hole to clear away the snow, and explains to the viewers he's a rabbit of all seasons, despite the fact rabbits are associated with Easter. He's then almost run over by Daffy Duck's gas guzzling Hummer. Daffy is the Scrooge-like owner of the Lucky Duck Superstore (a Costco-esque megastore), and he treats his employees (played by other Looney Tunes) like they're garbage. Despite Bugs' scolding him for berating Playboy Penguin, Daffy still acts snobbish and tries to abscond with the money Priscilla Pig, Egghead Jr., Henery Hawk and Barnyard Dawg Jr. are collecting for charity. Daffy especially has trouble with his hover scooter, and gets beat up by his own employees (through no fault of their own) and the customers (since he insulted them). After Daffy states he hates the holidays, Bugs warns him about the Ghosts of Christmas, which Daffy simply scoffs at. After working his employees to the bone on Christmas Eve, Daffy expects them all back at 5:00am on Christmas Day, so he can make more money off of last minute shoppers. Assistant Assistant Manager Porky Pig in a Bob Cratchit-like role pleads to let him go home for Christmas and spend time with his daughter, Priscilla, who is in a Tiny Tim-like role, but Daffy refuses and Bugs warns him that bad things happens to people like him (referring to A Christmas Carol) and tells him "Bah, Humduck!", (an adaption of Scrooge's "Bah, Humbug!") which Daffy then takes as his own. Later that day, the spirit of his deceased business idol Sylvester The Investor (Sylvester the Cat in a Jacob Marley-like role) who is clad in chains as punishment for his greed, and he warns Daffy that if he doesn't change his ways, he will be doomed to the same fate. He tells Daffy that he still has a chance of escaping his fate and foretells that three spirits will visit him but Daffy thinks that this is a trick by Bugs and does not believe him. Daffy, trapped in the store by a snowdrift with Bugs, locks himself in his vault to be safe. But the ghosts are not that easily stopped. The Ghost of Christmas Past who took on the form of two things an old lady and a bird (Granny and Tweety) took him back to his childhood, where they see that Daffy lived at the Lucky Duck Orphanage (with his design from Baby Looney Tunes reused), and every Christmas, he was ignored by potential parents, which explains his cold demeanor in the Present Day. The Ghost of Christmas Present (Yosemite Sam) then appears, and shows him how sad his employees are and tells him if he doesn't change his ways, his future is very bleak. By this time, Daffy is starting to feel tender emotion (though he doesn't attribute it as guilt), which earns him another one of the Ghosts' numerous beatings. By this time, he actually dreads the visit of the last ghost and begs Bugs to hide him from it. After a reenactment of Bugs and Daffy's hiding routine, he is left alone and the last ghost appears. The Ghost of Christmas Future (the Tasmanian Devil) comes and shows him that because of his greed and selfishness he is dead and his store is permanently closed (Porky Pig tells Priscilla it happened because Daffy tried to name himself his own heir and that's illegal), leaving everyone out of a job, but allowing them to spend Christmas with their families just like they wanted. When Porky's daughter promises to visit Daffy's grave every Christmas because no one should be alone on that holiday, his cold demeanor melts and his heart breaks. Realizing his greed and selfish nature was to cover up his real wish to be part of a family, Daffy proclaims to be a changed man. Returning to the present, he gives Porky a promotion, hires Playboy Penguin as one of his employees, everyone the gifts that they want and a promise of a raise. There is a brief moment when he slides back to his greedy self, contemplating just how he is going to recover all the costs. However, it immediately fades when Priscilla presents cookies in the shape of a duck and calls him uncle. Daffy thinks she's pushing it until she kisses him and he lets her call him "Uncle Daffy"(implying that he finally got his wish to be part of a family). After Bugs munches on a candy cane, the camera pulls out of the mall to end the movie. Porky and Priscilla finish the movie saying the famous line: "T-T-T-That's all folks!" Characters * Daffy Duck - Owner of Lucky Duck Superstore, despises families and Christmas because he was continuously rejected by potential adopters, which basically explains his greed for money. He would stop despising families when he finally gets his wish to be a part of a family by allowing Priscilla to call him uncle. * Porky Pig - Assistant Manager of Lucky Duck Superstore * Egghead Jr., Henery Hawk - Carolers * Pepé Le Pew, Speedy Gonzales, Marvin the Martian, Elmer Fudd, Wile E. Coyote, Road Runner, Foghorn Leghorn, The Three Bears, Sam Sheepdog, Claude Cat, Charlie Dog, Miss Prissy, Mac and Tosh, Hippety Hopper, Beaky Buzzard, Pete Puma, Hubie and Bertie - Lucky Duck Employees ** Pete Puma is seen as the janitor, reprising his role from Tiny Toon Adventures * Gossamer - Lucky Duck Mall Security Guard * Penelope Pussycat - Customer * Bugs Bunny - Himself, Customer, also serves as a Fred foil to Daffy. * Sylvester the Cat - "Sylvester the Investor's" Ghost. A Jacob Marley role whose fate was determined because of his own greed, while he was alive. Sylvester was Daffy's idol who warns the same fate would befall on him unless he changes his ways and sends three ghosts to make sure he does. the scene also reveals that his death was caused by being unintentionally run over by one of his employees driving a Forklift nine times unlike the novel in which Marley died of more natural causes (Such as old age). * Granny and Tweety - Ghosts of Christmas Past, takes Daffy to his past to reveal how his greed for money surfaced. * Yosemite Sam - Ghost of Christmas Present, beats up Daffy every time he gets insensitive for his co-workers misery. * Tasmanian Devil - Ghost of Christmas Future, is the only one who actually got through to Daffy when he shows him the consequences of his greed, his death. * Priscilla Pig - Kind and caring daughter of Porky * Playboy Penguin - Beggar, later employee at Lucky Duck Superstore Cast * Joe Alaskey - Daffy Duck, Sylvester, Marvin the Martian, Foghorn Leghorn, Pepé Le Pew, Beaky Buzzard * Bob Bergen - Porky Pig, Tweety/Ghost Of Christmas Past, Speedy Gonzales * Jim Cummings - Taz/Ghost Of Christmas Future, Gossamer * June Foray - Granny/Ghost Of Christmas Past * Maurice LaMarche - Yosemite Sam/Ghost Of Christmas Present * Tara Strong - Priscilla Pig, House Wife * Billy West - Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd See also *Bugs Bunny's Looney Christmas Tales External links * * Category:Films based on A Christmas Carol Category:American Christmas films Category:Looney Tunes films Category:Christmas television specials Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:2006 direct-to-video films Category:Warner Bros. direct-to-video animated films Category:2000s American animated films Category:Looney Tunes Category:Joe Alaskey Category:Bob Bergen Category:Jim Cummings Category:June Foray Category:Maurice Lamarche Category:Tara Strong Category:Billy West